Nick Carlyle
Nick Carlyle (ニック・カーライル Nikku Kārairu) is Juliet Starling's recent jock boyfriend. After being bitten by a zombie, Nick was detached from his body, in order to prevent the effects of the zombie venom turning him into a zombie.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtQBAZuJUt4. Lollipop Chainsaw - Introduction. Jun 12, 2012 Now a head, Nick assists Juliet as she continuously slashes through the Undead, despite his dismay as he feels as if he being treated as nothing but a "Fashion Accessory".TheLaughinAssassin. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6pLUJWHIAI. Lollipop Chainsaw: Cutscenes (Part 2 of 6). Jul 4, 2012 ''Lollipop Chainsaw Nick is known about early in the game, when Juliet mentions about a recent lover, curious about her interest in him and anxious to meet her family. Awaiting for her at San Romero High, Nick is at the courtyard, holding a gift to present her with, once they meet up. While Juliet was preparing herself for school, Nick found himself in a negative situation, when zombies suddenly appeared, walking amongst the school grounds of San Romero High.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtQBAZuJUt4. ''Lollipop Chainsaw - Introduction. Jun 12, 2012 Making her way to the courtyard, Juliet finds Nick is nowhere to be found. Looking around, Juliet is oblivious to the zombie that is slowly walking behind her. Nick suddenly appears and charges at the zombie. When Nick begins to strangle him, he is subsequently bitten on his left wrist, and screams in pain. Juliet then dismembers the zombie by the waist and returns to comfort Nick. Nick tells Juliet, despite their recent meet, how much he loves her and how he pleads not to be a burden on her birthday. Desperate, Juliet decapitates Nick with her chainsaw, as he cowers in fears on the ground.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_l8Tkug-NFs. Lollipop Chainsaw - Prologue Stage: Parking. Jun 13, 2012 At the inside of the high school, Nick awakes in a classroom, sometime after he was bitten by a zombie. Looking into Juliet's eyes, Nick asks her about his condition, in which she replies hesitantly. Feeling okay, Nick begins to boast until he realizes that he is missing his body, and thus begins to panic. To pacify him, Juliet tells him that Juliet performed a magical ritual on him and that if she didn't, the venom from his bite would "zombify" him. Even more curious, Nick asks Juliet how she knew how to resurrect him. As she hesitantly replies, Nick notices the sudden zombies walking towards. Juliet then tells him she is a Zombie Hunter, and as he mishears, he is plopped onto the hook of her belt, and is pleaded to refrain from any dislike for her future actions. Nick is now attached to her waist for the rest of the game, and expresses his dizzying discomfort, that subsides later on through the stage. Juliet defeats the horde and Nick panics out of frustration when another zombie enters the room. They enter Mr. Fitzgibbon's classroom after a sudden explosion blocks the hallway, and are greeted with a hostile Zombie teacher, informing them about a "Pop Quiz", whereas Nick mocks the metaphor. Defeating a horde again, Nick comments on the graffiti on the hallway wall, mentioning about a festival of zombies and bombs. The two then progress to save two SOS Students, in the hallway and one classroom. Mr. Fitzgibbon then makes a return out from a window and Nick suggests Juliet to kill him, as he received a D in his class from last week. When a Bomber Zombie walked across the hallway, and created a hole during its explosion, Nick notified Juliet that the zombie was strapped with bombs. Juliet later leaps to the lower level of the school and salvages through rubble, when a school bus crashed in and blocked the way. Juliet finds a headless zombie and asks Nick to help her, informing him that her resurrection spell also gave him peculiar powers, making Nick useful in her journey. Juliet then discovers a Nick Ticket by a Chop2Shop.zom store in the next room, expanding Nick about his powers. Returning to the higher level, Nick and Juliet find two survivors opening a blast door and suggesting that they come. One of the timid survivors accidentally leaves them behind, causing Nick to vulgarly insult them for their selfishness and forcing Juliet to fend off a horde of Fire Zombies in the next door classroom. Juliet then cuts out the blast door, and the two find the survivors being attacked by a horde of Bomber Zombies, whereas one zombie successfully killed the timid survivor. Seeing the last survivor being surrounded, Nick believes that he should be allowed to die, for abadoning them from earlier. Once an explosion makes an alternate route around the high school, Nick asks Juliet where she plans to be going. Stating that she is intending to meet her Sensei, Nick asks if he is her teacher, which later causes a humorous conversation. Afterwards, the two encounter a vandalized, double-door with a threatening message stating: As Nick and Juliet make their way into the basketball courts, Nick is surprised that the game has already started. Juliet later learns how to play, and unimpressed with his findings, Nick shows a dislike and asks to not be thrown into the hoop. Winning the game, Nick and Juliet enter the next room, with an odd amount of red gas tanks surrounding the room. A Hazmat then throws a Bombed-Zombie into the room, and Nick yells out to Juliet to leave the room. Nick and Juliet than enter a burning classroom after tackling a large horde in the previous hallway. It is surrounded by several Fire and Bomber Zombies, and Nick yells out to Juliet to kill them before they explode. Further into the school, walking across steps, Juliet expresses her "arousal" for killing zombies, in which Nick replies that it is an odd statement. Juliet kicks through a door and finds her Sensei, squatting unto a ledge. Once he gets his attention, Morikawa makes a joke about Nick, and is introduced to him, later being explained the causes of the Zombie Apocalypse. Nick and Juliet then discover a bomb disguised as a cake at the lower level of the Cafeteria. The two then later investigate it, and as they do, Fire Zombies began to gradually walk towards the cake. Nick advises Juliet to prevent the Fire Zombies from making contact with the cake and states his dislike for the situation. Nick later tells to her escape when Bombed-Zombies enter the room. As the two escape a burning school, Morikawa lands into the chest of Juliet and they all discover the perpetrator of the bombs. Swan, a troubled goth student and victim of bullying has enacted a Zombie Apocalypse. Juliet angrily asks him the reasons to his actions, in which he replies tauntilly. Nick attempts to defend Juliet, but then retracts his statement, realizing that he has no body to do so. Once Swan summons the Dark Purveyors and presumably kills Sensei Morikawa, Zed the first Purveyor attacks Juliet, flinging her all the way to the Junkyard.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciSkRPgZ628. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 1: Highschool. Jun 13, 2012 Nick shouts out profanity when he and Juliet land roughly into the area. Juliet than rises and pays close attention to the screen present unto the "Mosh Pit". As the two make their way towards Zed, they encounter his Profanity attacks, in which Nick responds with unexpectation. Once Juliet lands her way into the pit, she is oblivious to his presence above stage. Zed slams his microphone into the ground and introduces himself to Juliet, causing a boss fight to occur. Nick begins to make comments about Zed, noting his attire and criticizing his vocabulary. Once defeated, a very injured Morikawa Sensei revisits them, bringing up some bad news. Morikawa gives Nick And Juliet a map, revealing that the Dark Purveyors have successfully infected a majority of San Romero. As he dies, Sensei gives Juliet a present before his true death, and tells how he has always favored Juliet as his pupil. His spirit than goes into an elevator, leading to the Land Beyond Words and is waved goodbye from Juliet.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q46dDbUJZcc. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 1 Boss: Zed. Jun 13, 2012 Nick And Juliet than make a return to San Romero, where Nick attempts to establish a serious conversation about his condition to Juliet. Justifying it, Juliet explains about the advantages of being a bodiless person, which include the advantages that would only benefit her. Displeased with her response, he attempts to be honest with her about how he feels, but is interrupted when blood droplets suddenly lands on his face. Juliet than looks up into the sky and sees a ship, flying across San Romero. Realizing it is the next Purveyor, she then retreats for safety, as lightning is struck from the ship. Moving from behind, Juliet discovers her eldest sister, Cordelia riding on the back of the ship. As they greet each other, Nick attempts to join the conversation. Cordelia than drops off Juliet a birthday present, attached to parachute that begins to float across San Romero. Nick then expresses his concerns for what entails, in a body-related joke. As Nick and Juliet make their way to the Stadium, he asks her their next destination, where she replies the goal is to catch the present, save Cordelia and find the ship. Deep within the area, Juliet discovers that Alexander the quarterback of San Romero High has been zombified, where Nick recommends to disregard his current condition and proceed to kill him. After defeating Alexander and two other Football players, Baseball players appear in the area, where Nick begins to mock them. Once Juliet defeats the second horde, a firetruck scrapes against another and crashes into a school bus, creating an alternative route. Juliet states her dislike to zombification to certain individuals, but also finds entertainment in the situation, realizing this allows her to "jump on a firetruck", where Nick sarcastically agrees with her. Deep into the Stadium, Juliet finally captures her present to find out it is a Chainsaw Blaster. The weapon is then tested with Nick attached to another headless zombie, shooting down all zombies interfering with Nick's goal to reach three homeruns. Once completing the goal, Nick shows a delight for the activity, but insists on Juliet proceeding towards the Swimming Pool of the Stadium, where Juliet and Cordelia meet up. Cordelia is startled by Nick attached Juliet's belt and is introduced to her, to reassure he brings no harm. Cordelia is impressed by condition, and talks to Juliet about how she finds weight benefits in his state. The three are interrupted by the ship's leave, and Juliet with Cordelia perform a maneuver that lets Juliet reach the ship.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-aI5KLIBxI. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 Juliet then confronts the Dark Purveyor, named Vikke, challenging him before battle. Once defeated, the ship loses control, causing Nick and Juliet to crash land unto the O'Bannon Farm.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcBSwSKc6To. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2 Boss: Vikke. Jun 14, 2012 After awakening Juliet from a hallucination, Nick meets Juliet's younger sister, Rosalind; who becomes easily infatuated with him, admiring his condition as a head. As the bus goes haywire and leaves the two for the farm, Nick assumes that they have to follow and save Rosalind. Throughout the way, Nick and Juliet are shifted into unknown dimensions, finding large zombie chickens, disgusting Nick after a second visit. After a return, Nick tells Juliet about the time he was drugged by a priest Father O'Malley, comparing his feelings to that event to his current wooziness.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SffnExJxLS8. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 3: O'Bannon Farm. Jun 15, 2012 After being tricked into the school bus by a false Rosalind, Nick and Juliet meet the next Dark Purveyor, Mariska, who is fought after announcing a "motivational" speech. During the fight like Juliet, Nick comments about Mariska's maladorous stench. Defeating Mariska, Juliet receives a call from her phone, being informed by a mysterious stranger, that he has her sister and that Juliet must come to him for her. While being agitated by a wandering fly, Nick soonly warns Juliet that the task is a great risk. Feeling helpless, Juliet disregards Nick's comment until her father suddenly appears, in his motorcycle, showing a bitter face when been spoken to Nick.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQl7FUb9Bro. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 3 Boss: Mariska. Jun 15, 2012 Later on Nick, Juliet, and Gideon ride through the streets of San Romero in the search for Rosalind. As they devise a strategy, Gideon shows signs of hostility towards Nick, due to his limiting condition, easily intimidating him. At the Fulci Fun Center, Nick and Juliet are teleported into the dimensions of an arcade game, forcing them to play along the dangerous challenges.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Pg4vBkjTiM. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 4: Fulci Fun Center. Jun 16, 2012 Rosalind is then saved, after fighting the Dark Purveyor, Josey, at the roof of the building and the destruction of his ship.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zccvdkw52jQ. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 4 Boss: Josey. Jun 16, 2012 Nick and the fellow Starlings return back to San Romero High, believing the last Dark Purveyor to be somewhere around the Unfinished Cathedral. As they plan, Rosalind curiously plays with Nick's head, creating a commotion where Nick is at fault. Later being face-painted by Rosalind, Nick becomes fed-up when he realizes that all of his pleads are being ignored. He begs to Juliet to abandon him, as a way to end his suffering, but is reasoned with, due to her deep love for him. Doubtful of her words, he refutes her reasoning, as he is convinced that she is interested in him as an item as opposed to a person; even telling her he would rather fall victim to a zombie attack, than continue living as a head. Regardless with his wishes, Juliet takes Nick miserably against his will, making him bitter as they venture across San Romero to get to the Cathedral. At the site of the Cathedral, Gideon appears and punches a support beam to create a domino effect, leading to a hole made into the ground. Before Nick and Juliet enter, Gideon finally accepts Nick, stating that he supports their relationship, due to believing Juliet's decisions to be wise.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6F8kJudZX8. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 5: Cathedral. Jun 17, 2012 Juliet reaches the Catacombs, and encounter an oddly glad Swan. As Juliet attempts to speak with him, she is interrupted by the next Dark Purveyor, Lewis Legend. The two begin to battle, while Nick begins to make insults based on elephants and Lewis' legless body. Defeated, Juliet returns her attention back towards Swan. As Swan congratulates Juliet for her "work", Nick is confused and asks what he means. Swan then explains to the two of them, that Swan had devised a plan where five pre-selected zombies were to be sacrificed by Juliet, in order to summon Killabilly. Swan then shoots himself after revealing the motivations for his plans, and forms Killabilly as several undead corpses clump together into one large mass, creating the "Zombie of Zombies". Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DM3vBDq1C5E. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 5 Boss: Lewis Legend. Jun 17, 2012 Amok in San Romero, Killabilly begins to destroy the city, when Nick and Juliet attempt to defeat him. Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wq5pqn-9Cfs. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 6: WTF!?. Jun 18, 2012 Juliet initiates a boss battle, once she reaches Killabilly's position and eventually weakens him, when she leaps unto his body. After getting a phone call from the ghost of Sensei Morikawa, Juliet is informed that she must enter Killabilly's body to defeat him. Killabilly then returns to attacking Nick and Juliet on his arm, until Gideon suddenly leaps from his motorcycle, creating a hole for Juliet to reach into. Heart-broken by his sacrifice, Nick motivates Juliet with a meaningful speech and Juliet manages to continue. Within the heart of Killabilly, Morikawa informs the two, that the only way to defeat Killabilly, is to detonate a "Nick Bomb", where Nick will be attached to the body of Swan's, and command Killabilly's body to self-destruct, killing him along in the process. Minorly affected, Nick states that he is willing to go along with the procedure, because his journey with Juliet had helped him feel brave and like a Zombie Hunter. As Juliet makes her hardest decision, she places Nick on Swan's body, giving him a good-bye kiss before leaving. Killabilly than emits light from his body and dies. After Nick's death, his head is found somewhere around space, talking telepathically with Morikawa Sensei. He informs Nick that he will be ressurected for his brave actions in ending the Zombie Apocalypse. With that, Morikawa continues to tell him that there was a "mix-up" in the ressurection process. Morikawa then continues to tell him, that he will be watching Nick from above and asks that he make Juliet do "...plenty of cartwheels while wearing... little white panties with the teddy bears". Nick finds himself alive, and sees a sobbing Juliet from a distance. They then meet up, but then realize that Nick has Morikawa's body. Regardless of this, Nick and Juliet prepare to kiss, until they are interrupted by Rosalind, who then reveal Gideon to be alive. The Starlings then further celebrate Juliet's birthday, by going to the Starling household.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blNwKG_pqUI. Lollipop Chainsaw - Final Boss, Normal Ending and Credits ''. Jun 18, 2012 Biographical Information right|250px *Occupation: Juliet's boyfriend *Favorite Food: California Roll *Hobbies: Badminton, Bass Guitar, Masturbation. *Has a 2.7 GPA Character Description Appearance Nick has brown hair that is style like many other males of San Romero, into a slick pompadour style, with one strand sticking out. Like Juliet, Nick is noted for his attractively golden Caucasian skin, muscular physique and well-toned face. As his primary San Romero outfit, Nick is wearing a blue Letterman's jacket, with white sleeves and black and white trimmings. Across the jacket bears an "R", which refers to San Romero, along with an angel-winged star whose point touches a prominent of the logo "SAN ROMERO" that is printed behind his jacket. His undershirt is white, with an orange and blue linear design across the chest, with a small silver necklace. He also wears blue jeans and black and white sports shoes. When Nick is resurrected by Juliet, his was left with no body, and the bottom of his neck was secured with a silver lid that came with a plaid tie and a hook to attach to Juliet's belt. When given a second chance after his death, his head was attached to Sensei Morikawa's, dwarfing his height (though oddly enough, this change of body shows no contrasts of skin tone between Nick's head and Morikawa's body). Personality As the recent boyfriend of Juliet Starling, not much can be recovered of his personality before the events of the apocalypse. Based on his biographical information, Nick is known for several hobbies (including one that is secretly obscene) and for his average intelligence. During the early stages of Swan's diabolical plans, Nick was bitten by a zombie, when he protecting Juliet from harm, showing a chivalrous, brave and protective nature for her. Once bitten, his head was detached from his body, to prevent the effects of the zombie venom to take place. When realizing this after his Resurrection, Nick begins to panic, and is somewhat angry with Juliet. As Nick is later attached to Juliet's belt, he mentions about becoming nauseous about his inappropriate position. Though this is later forgotten as he later becomes more tolerant and satisfied in his state. As the game progresses, Nick begins to doubt the reality of his relationship with Juliet, believing that he is rather more her property than a responsibility. Strangely enough Nick's negative attitude can become inconsistent, as at certain points in the game he willing to accept tasks that are degrading to his condition. Near the end, when it is realized must die in order to save the world, he accepts his fate, knowing it is for the best. As a reward for his sacrifice, Nick was sent back to Earth, with the body of Sensei Morikawa. He later forgive Juliet and the two go home to further celebrate Juliet's birthday. Powers Abilities *'Athletic Endurance': Short moments before the events he was bitten, Nick showed an ability for athletic endurance, when he was protecting Juliet from a zombie, by ramming into him with inertial strength. Long Range *'Nick Popper: With limited use, Juliet can use the Nick Popper, to stun several enemies from a near distance, by shooting Nick towards her opponents. Provided by Rosalind, the player can follow up the attack with a Chainsaw slash that will cause several zombies to become decapitated. *Nick Shoot: Juliet can kick Nick towards her enemies, and cause them to become groggy. This will give her the opportunity to kill the zombie. This attack can only harm one enemy, so it is only recommended that his attack be in use when only one zombie is left. Short Range *Nick Toss: With the use of the Nick Roulette, Juliet can use Nick's head to cause circling enemies groggy, by using her Pom-Poms and attaching them to Nick, with an unknown Rainbow chain. She will then spin Nick, causing the zombies to be Groggy. This has limited use. Weaknesses *'''Dependent Condition: After being decapitated and removed from his body, Nick is now dependent on Juliet to provide him survival and transportation for his now limited condition. Symbolism Though despite his name, Nick appears to be based on Romeo from the novel Romeo and Juliet. As shown, Nick like his original counterpart, Romeo, had a love interest that was recently conceived from only a few days ago prior to the events of their story. This concept is also joked about, when Nick is bitten by a zombie, stating that he already loves Juliet, despite their recent meet. Near the end of the game, Juliet must attach Nick to Swan's body in order to save San Romero. When realizing this Nick accepts this fate, in order to protect his beloved Juliet, which may be based on the end of the original novel, where Romero kills himself, for his beloved Juliet. Quotes *''"I know I've never said it or anything, but I... I kind of, sort of...you know...love you. Oh, I fuckin' love you!"'' *"How am I still talking....without a fucking thorax?!" *''"What the fuck is going on here?!"'' *''"That guy gave me a D last week. Kill him!"'' *''"'Yeah, but it does get me out of my Calculus homework on Friday."'' *''"Fuck you, and fuck yeah!"'' *''"FUCKING GIANT LETTER BULLSHIT!"'' *''"Ow! Lightning tastes like ass!"'' *(when Juliet changes clothes) "Man, I wish I had a penis right now." *''"Hey! Leave her alone! Just wait until I get my hands on you, dude! .. Uh... I mean..."'' *''"Right, I've never had a space cake before, and it totally doesn't remind me of how I feel right now."'' *''"Killing people is fun when they're zombies!"'' *''"Rah-rah, it sucks being a head. Fuck everything. Rah-rah."'' *(in response to Rosalind putting makeup on his face and calling him an "it") "I am not an 'it'." *'"Juliet, I'm not so sure I can do this, just being a head..." *''"I don't want to be a fashion accessory, Juliet! This is my life!"'' *''"Hey, that one was looking up your skirt, kill him!"'' *'"I'm glad I don't have a bladder, otherwise I'd be pissing myself right now." *''"I guess I have no choice but to do this..."'' *''"This is worse than when I walked in on my parents having sex."'' *''"If I still had an ass, I'd be shitting all over everything right now."'' *''"Wow, the final battle. This is heavy."'' Trophies/Achievements References *His appearance seems to be a humorous parody of British film actor Robert Pattinson. Also, in the Valentine's Day trailer, Juliet's mentioning of how "some people have vampires for boyfriends" is a reference to the dark fantasy franchise, Twilight, where Pattinson played the series' main vampire protagonist Edward Cullen. This can also be backed by the fact his last name is Carlyle, the first name of the patriarch of the Cullen clan. *Nick is likely a reference to Johnson in another Suda51 game called Shadows of the Damned. Johnson was a floating skull who assisted the protagonist on several occasions. He may also be a reference to Susie Sumner from Killer7, who was also a talking severed head who would assist the protagonists. *Nick humorously references the famous bridge scene in Monty Python and The Holy Grail when asked what his favorite color is to which he responds "Blue...No green...I fucked up. It's yellow." *His name means "people of victory", which is symbolic of how he was the reason the Zombie apocalypse of San Romero was resolved. Trivia/Notes *Nick's sport team is never explained in-game. There are also nearly no references to him being an athlete other than his Letterman's jacket. **Albeit, his biographical information states Badminton ''as one of his athletic hobbies. *Nick constantly makes pop-culture references throughout the entire game. This is either used to describe an event he and Juliet are placed upon during the game, or to receive laughter from the audience. *Under Nick's neckbrace lies a set of bandages and a silver pad. *Nick will frequently discuss about an experience he had with a priest named Father O'Malley. It is implied that he may have molested Nick at a certain age. *At some point before the events of the game, Nick had pot brownies and describes the feeling of being under the influence of the farm mushrooms and "Space Cakes". *According to his data files, his original name during early development was "Romeo". It was most likely changed to "Nick" because the developers felt that had his name be "Romeo", the connection to ''Romeo and Juliet would have been way too obvious. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' The Nick Fate Fact.png|Gameplay Image Nick Carlyle.JPG|Nick Bitten Image Nick Fact Screen.png|The Fact Screen 'Concept Art' Nick Sketches.JPG|Nick full body Sketches Nick Illustration.JPG|Nick Facial Expressions Study Nick and Juliet Sketch.JPG|Sketch of Nick and Juliet 'Gameplay' Nick Carlyle Photo.png|Nick at San Romero Lollipop Chainsaw SS 1.jpg|Nick + Juliet Prologue68.png|Nick vs. Zombie Nick Cowers in Fear.png|Nick before decapitation Zombie Nick.png|Zombie Nick Stage1-4.png|Nick as a Head lollipop-chainsaw-157.jpg|Nick on Juliet's waist Under Nick.png|The underside of Nick's head Stage 2 Intro.png|Nick during Stage 2 lollipop-chainsaw-019.jpg|After Rosalind's "makeover" KillabillyBossFight17.png|The Final Kiss Polls Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also *Juliet Starling Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:San Romero High School Students